


(Не)точно сформулированный вопрос

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:(Не)точно сформулированный вопросАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 277 словПейринг/Персонажи:RK900/Гэвин РидКатегория:слэшЖанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:кинк на одеждуЧитать:АО3Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:внеконкурс
Relationships: RK900/Гэвин Рид
Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 13





	(Не)точно сформулированный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** (Не)точно сформулированный вопрос  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 277 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** RK900/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** кинк на одежду  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Горячий латекс прижимался к груди, вызывая волны дрожи по телу. Рваное дыхание срывалось с губ, а пальцы судорожно цеплялись за чужие плечи. Белый пиджак с маркировкой Киберлайф валялся неподалеку, где-то между джинсами и футболкой Рида. Сдавленный мат, перемежающийся стонами, заполнял небольшое помещение. 

Рид упирался спиной в стену, обхватив RK900 ногами, и пытался не заорать в голос. Мысль о том, что от всего департамента их отделяет один электронный замок и тонкая дверь в архив, била в голову не хуже алкоголя. Так же как и чертов андроид, сжимающий его задницу жесткими пальцами. Каждое движение RK900 отдавалось в нем тягучей волной удовольствия. 

Это блядское ведро с разбегу заняло доминирующую позицию и теперь методично втрахивало Рида в стену. RK900 двигался то мягко и плавно, то жестко и резко, заставляя Рида упираться башкой в стену и закусывать губы, цепляться за черную рубашку, как за единственный спасательный круг. Какой только придурок додумался нарядить кибердетектива в латекс, который теперь нагрелся и чертовски приятно касался возбужденного члена. 

Впрочем, сейчас это несомненно было плюсом. RK900 жадно потянулся к губам Рида, целуя требовательно и собственнически, ускоряя темп движений и прижимая его бедра к своим. Тот плавился, чувствуя в себе чужой член, который раз разом скользил внутри, задевая чувствительные точки. От особенно сильного толчка Рид выгнулся в руках RK900, кончая на ебучую черную рубашку, сжимая в себе его член. RK900 прижался теснее, его пальцы до синяков впились в кожу, он вздрогнул и замер, упираясь лбом в лоб Рида. Слизал, анализируя, капельку пота с его виска, мягко поцеловал и аккуратно помог встать на ноги. Придержал на всякий случай за плечи и совершенно невинно спросил:

– У вас будут еще вопросы по поводу моей комплектации, детектив?

Ответом ему был средний палец.


End file.
